Sexual healing
by TooMuchCaffine
Summary: You asked for it...missing sex scene from fic "Semper Fi?". Tiva love, that's about it. My first attempt at something like this, so please don't make fun of me.


AN: Okay, as far as sex scenes go, this is pretty tame. If you were expecting something more, I can recommend several fics which are basically Tiva pr0n. A big thanks to M E Wofford, who betaed and titled this fic.

Not the most realistic, and it makes more sense if you read "Semper Fi?" first. Otherwise, it will seem really OOC! My first attempt at something like this, so no flames please!

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, Tony was busily filling out the numerous forms Gibbs needed in six hours. He should have known better than to have put them off until the last minute, but he didn'tmind the rush; it actually helped him work, knowing he was under pressure. He sighed, getting up for his third cup of coffee of the night. Ziva had made a pot for him after he'd told her he hadn't started the paperwork yet. He'd asked her to make it strong, knowing he would need it for the task ahead, but the brew she'd made was strong enough to peel the paint off of a car.

From down the hall, he could faintly hear music playing, _"Fly me to the moon..."_

"_Sinatra?" Tony turned his head around, wondering where it was coming from. Who was playing music at two in the morning? _

"Tony, are you done with those yet? Why don't you come to bed, and finish in the morning?" Ziva stood behind him. He didn't know how she'd managed to creep up behind him without him noticing, but she was good at it. After a while, it didn't even make him jump anymore; he was always expecting it.

"No, I've just got a few more," he sat back down, trying to ignore her. Her offer was tempting, but he knew if he put it off any longer, he wouldn't finish

She placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently, "Why did you not start them Wednesday? Then you would not be in this gourd."

Tony groaned, leaning into her touch, "'Pickle', Ziva. The phrase is 'in this pickle'." he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Ziva's roaming fingers on his neck, "What are you doing awake still? You've had a rough week, you should try to get some rest."

"I could not sleep," she purred in his ear, "How much do you have left? Are you sure it cannot wait until morning?"

"Ziva..." he shifted in his seat, "I have work to do!" as tempting as a romantic evening was, he one- had work to be done, and two- didn't want to force Ziva into anything she wasn't ready for. Even though she was the one practically begging, he didn't want to pressure her, "Look, go get some sleep. I'll be down once I'm done."

She walked around the round kitchen table, letting him get a glimpse of what she was wearing, or rather not wearing. "Are you sure, Tony?" the only thing covering her lithe body was a tiny black negligee and stilettos, "The forms will be there tomorrow."

Sighing, Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly, knowing full well what he was about to give up, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to my concentration?"

She leaned across the table, looking down at his lap, "Yes, I have a fairly good idea." she grinned wickedly

"Ziva, no!" he shouted, with a bit more force than he'd intended, "My answer is no!"

A bit taken aback, she stepped away from him, "What is wrong? For the past week, you have barely looked me in the eye. You no longer watch my backside as I walk away, or call me 'sweetcheeks'. In fact you barely even speak to me at all! Are you that disgusted with me? Am I tainted now?" tears were now flowing down her face, leaving black lines on her cheeks, "Why are you afraid of touching me? Do you not want me anymore?"

Tony walked up to her, gently wrapping her in his arms, "I would _never _think that about you!" he promised, "I just don't want to hurt you, or make you feel like its too soon, you know? I was trying to be a gentleman and not push, not make you feel unloved." he stood there with her for a moment, rocking her in his arms, "You know what? The paperwork'll be there tomorrow. Gibbs be damned!"

Hescooped her up in his arms, carrying her off down the hall. The corridor was lined with rose petals, leading up to the bedroom door. He pushed open the door, and started to sing along with the next song, "_Luck be a lady tonight! Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with..."_

* * *

Tony looked around the room, illuminated by dozens of little scented candles. Two glasses of champagne sat on her nightstand. He carefully set her down on the bed, "Someone was counting on getting lucky tonight." he smiled

"I knew you would not be able to say no," she purred kissing him deeply, pushing him back onto the bed, grabbing him by his neck tie, pulling him closer

"Hang on," Tony grabbed her slender ankle, beginning the enjoyable task of stripping her down, "Let's get these off," he tugged at her high heels, trying to wedge them loose. He pulled a bit too hard, and flung himself back, with her shoe in his hand "Geez, Ziva! I'm glad I'm not a woman. For us, looking sexy doesn't involve masochism. Bras, tiny little shoes..."

She gave him a warning glare, "Tony, you are in my bedroom, stripping me down, is this really the wisest time to test your luck?"

"Shutting up," he smirked, "I'll be good, I promise." he held up two fingers, "Scout's honor."

Ziva pulled Tony's shirt over his head, "You were a scout? A scout for what?"

"Never mind**,**" he didn't want to spoil the mood. As he pulled off her negligee, he sensed some hesitation on her part**. ** "You know what I think we need?" he whispered to her seductively

She threw his shirt across the room, and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she sniffed, "Deodorant? A bath?"

"Come to think of it..." he ran across the room and grabbed his tie, "I've got an idea. Close your eyes," at first, she just looked at him, "Ziva, I need you to trust me! If you don't...this isn't going to work. I know this is hard, but I need you to have a little faith in me." he tied the strip of silk around her eyes, "Stay here, and wait for me." he gripped her hand gently, trying to give her some reassurance, "I'll be back soon, don't move."

* * *

Tony rummaged under Ziva's sink, not finding most of the things one would expect in a woman's bathroom. No bath oil, bubble bath, bath salts, nothing. What was he honestly expecting? This was Ziva; he was a bit in over his head on this one. "Okay...she's got to have something."

Giving up on the bathroom, he tried the kitchen, where he figured Ziva, with her love of cooking, would have what he was looking for, "That'll work." he grabbed a bottle of olive oil and headed back to the bathroom.

He ran a warm bath, adding a few drops of oil to the water. He stood for a moment, looking at the tub; something was missing. Trying to make it more relaxing and romantic, he walked back into the bedroom and moved a few of the candles into the bathroom. It pained him a bit to see Ziva, sitting naked and blindfolded on her bed. He knew that even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was there. He'd thought this through over and over in his head, this was the real thing, and he wanted it to be perfect.

"Ziva?" he touched her hand lightly, not wanting to startle her, "Come on, I've got a surprise for you." he lead her into the bathroom, standing close behind her the whole time, "Okay, open your eyes." he pulled off the tie, letting her see what he had in store for her

"Tony, you did not have to do all of this," she looked around the room in wonder. This was her bathroom, her candles, but it all seemed so different in this light.

"I figured a nice bath might help you relax a little," he explained, "Plus, then you won't complain about my smell."

She smiled, slipping into the warm water, basking in the warmth. Tony sat on the edge of the tub for a moment, just watching her. He didn't miss the goosebumps flare across her skin, making her nipples a bit perkier. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Aren't you coming in?" she grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him in with her

"Hey!" he slipped out of his wet pants and shorts, "This is the thanks I get for all I did for you?" he asked with mock hurt. Truthfully, he would do anything for her, even if he received nothing in return.

"No, this is your thanks," she kissed him deeply and passionately, letting him roll her slowly onto her back under him. She smiled, seeing the way the candlelight gleamed off his toned body, gently pinning her down beneath him. She was trapped, but she didn't feel helpless; she felt safer than she ever had

Tony left a trail of soft kisses all along his lover's body. He started near her neck, working his way down. His hands spanned her body, cupping her breasts and following her slender curves. She wriggled a bit under him, growing nervous, "Don't worry, just relax and let me do all the work." he cooed, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

For some reason, no matter what Tony told her, she was liable to believe him. He could have told her that he was a serial murderer/rapist, and that by morning she would be in pieces in the dumpster behind her apartment, and she wouldn't have cared. "I trust you," she assured him, spreading her legs a bit, letting his roaming fingers find her

"Close your eyes," Tony murmured to her sweetly, "Take a deep breath..." he was already more than ready, as he had been for most of the night, and waited just outside her body, "...just like that." he moved slowly into her, letting her stretch and move, adjusting to him and making herself comfortable

Ziva opened her mouth, trying to say something, anything, but she was lost for words. Only a soft moan escaped her lips. Any other sounds were drowned out by Tony's mouth covering hers. She allowed herself a rare moment of losing herself completely. She let Tony's hands roam, just as her own hands were doing with his body, feeling his taut muscles. He had shaved, much to her surprise, "My little hairy butt...what happened to you?"

"I thought you hated the hair?" he reached down, checking his rear

"I miss it..." she pouted

"Aw, it'll come back." he promised, holding her close. He could feel her muscles tightening around him, and knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Truthfully, he wasn't going to wait any longer either. He could hear a soft whimper in the back of Ziva's throat as she fought her urge to scream. The last time they'd made love, her neighbors called the police, thinking someone was torturing her. And oh, what sweet torture it was. "Come on, I want to hear it," he urged her, "Don't hold back. Just do it."

She tossed her head back and closed her eyes, crying out in ecstasy. Tony felt an overwhelming sense of pride, knowing that he could still take away all of Ziva's demons, if only for a moment. As her body tore at him, he too felt his release claim him.

Seconds later, when both could breathe again, Tony looked down lovingly at her. Her eyes looked softer than he had ever seen, reflecting warmth, light, and love. A look he knew was mirrored in his own eyes.

* * *

"You know you've had a nice bath when you feel dirtier getting out than you did going in." he chuckled warmly, taking her by the hand and helping her out. Her knees nearly buckled as she tried to stand, but his strong arms helped to steady her, "Ah, jellylegs," he sighed, wrapping a towel around her, "Gotta love 'em, gotta hate 'em."

He led her back to bed, neither bothering to dry off properly or dress. They slipped under the covers, neither one having enough energy to say or do anything more than sleep. Tony flopped lazily on his back, satiated. He noticed Ziva, laying on the opposite side of the bed, curled up alone, "Hey, come here..." he slid an arm around her, pulling her close, "What's wrong?"

"That was...awful, I know," she sighed, not looking at him directly in the eye, "I am sorry. If you would like to go and-"

"Stop!" he held a finger to her lips, "No, it wasn't perfect. But what is? Can't we just enjoy it for what it was? A nice, relaxing, very satisfying evening, spent with someone we love?" he kissed her brow softly, tucking her into bed beside him, "With a beautiful, wonderful person we love? Isn't that perfect enough? Besides, even the worst sex I've ever had was pretty darn good."

She smiled, blushing slightly, "Yes, that sounds perfect to me."


End file.
